The present invention relates to an improved sphygmomanometer, and more particularly to such a sphygmomanometer that can repeatedly inform an operator of a variety of the measured values such as the systolic and diastolic pressure values and the pulse frequency by means of speech, while after completing these measurements, if necessary, any desired value can be repeated by speech.
Conventionally, when measuring the blood pressure, either a bulb or an automatic air pump is first applied to an arm cuff whereby it is pressurized to suspend the blood circulation, and while the blood pressure measurement is completed, the pneumatic pressure is gradually released from the arm cuff. In such a blood pressure measuring operation, a systolic pressure value is determined at the moment when the first Korotkoff sound is detected, whereas the diastolic pressure value is determined when the last Korotkoff sound is detected.
When using a conventional sphygmomanometer incorporating either a meter or mercury, gage after pressurizing the arm cuff, it is necessary to read from either a meter or mercury gage a systolic pressure value that corresponds to the value when the Korotkoff sound is first detected. It is also necessary to read from either a meter or mercury a diastolic pressure value that corresponds to the value when the Korotkoff sound is lost. In addition, when a blood pressure measuring operation using a conventional sphygmomanometer is completed, the measured values cannot actually be retained, and therefore, the checker must take note of or memorize both the systolic and diastolic pressure values throughout the blood pressure measuring operation.
When a digital sphygmomanometer is used, although it is not necessary to read the measured value to determine either the systolic or diastolic pressure value, the checker still needs to take note of the display value after the measuring operation is completed.
When using a conventional sphygmomanometer, due to any difference that may occur when actually reading the measured value, or due to incorrect reading or careless observation of the display, the checker may incorrectly write such an erroneous data instead of the actual value required.
When a person measures his own blood pressure by operating a sphygmomanometer himself, either reading or writing such a data may adversely affect his own psychology.
A blind man cannot operate such a device by himself to check his own blood pressure, nor gain access to the measured value visually.